de redes sociales
by nekita namikaze
Summary: una historia que se me ocurrio la noche en que mi pc quedo sin pantalla al darme cuenta de la importancia de un ordenador y de las paginas sociales a las que solemos acceder común mente despues de todo sin ellas a veces nos sentimos algo incomodos pasen y lenala denle una oportunidad


_**DE REDES SOCIALES**_

_Porque la valentía suele ser algo extraña y demasiado voluble o eso es lo que pensaba cierta peli rosa aunque después de todo puede ser muy bueno tener esos arranques de valentía y cambios de personalidad…_

_UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

_LIGEROS CAMBIOS EN LA PERSONALIDAD _

_KAKASAKU_

**DOMINGO 23 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**

Había tenido una mala noche, sin duda y ya vencida tanto por sus anteriores problemas que asaltaban su atormentada mente y los comentarios poco saludables o nada buenos de su inner como por su insomnio la muchacha ya sin ánimos de continuar en su cama pero sin los suficientes para abandonar su habitación decidió coger su portátil que descansaba sobre su escritorio y seguidamente saco el pequeño modem de dentro del cajón de su velador y sin más se tiro sobre la cama y encendió el computador extrañamente el tiempo en que encendió de su hibernación le pareció eterno y cuando estaba por golpear cualquier cosa cercana el aparato ya estaba esperando por ser utilizado sin más encajo el modem en el puerto USB y ya antes de darse cuenta se encontraba navegando abrió algunas páginas al azar de sus favoritas y luego de un rato decidió iniciar sesión en MSN reviso su bandeja y otras cuantas actualizaciones además de responder a antiguas conversaciones que quedaron colgadas pero al parecer nadie era tan desafortunado en aquella madrugada como ella frustrada estaba por cerrar cuando una ventana se abrió revelando una nueva conversación

_05:20_

_23-06-2013_

_raikiri dice: hola_

Ella no recordaba aquel Nick aunque le parecía un tanto conocido de algún lado pero no supo exactamente de cual y le restó importancia sin saber si contestar o desconectarse sin embargo estaba tan aburrida que con un levantamiento de hombros seguido de un "qué más da" contesto

_Cherry-dark dice: hola_

_Cherry-dark dice: nos conocemos…_

_Raikiri dice: …. Hum…._

(inner: pero que respuesta es esa)-gritaba su parte interior alzando un puño se disponía a contestar algunas palabrotas y cerrar la ventana cuando

_Raikiri está escribiendo…-_ apareció el típico mensaje en su ventana

_Raikiri dice: puede que si…_

Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de persona puede sonar tan vaga inclusive escribiendo inmediatamente a su mente vino el recuerdo de su exasperante compañero de clase de profundos ojos negros y llamativa cabellera plateada que siempre llevaba una bufanda o algo por el estilo incluso en días soleados y a pesar de todo era quien le robaba más de algún suspiro y provocaba estragos en ella como el de este sábado o más bien esta madrugada razón por la cual se encontraba en su departamento y no en la discoteca con sus amigos, después de todo cuando por fin decide decirle sus sentimientos le ve bailando "animadamente" o eso le pareció con la "zorra" de la universidad según ella y sus amigas y parte de sus amigos también anko mitarashi mientras esta le besaba. Se sintió morir pues imaginaba que el chico ya debería de hacerse una idea sobre sus sentimientos y lo peor por sus propias palabras

_Raikiri dice: estas…._

El sonido característico de cada aviso y etc. de su MSN la saco de sus pensamientos (inner: si ese ni se merece que perdamos nuestro tiempo pensándolo)-berreo su voz interior mientras comenzaba a teclear

_Cherry-dark dice: obviamente…_

_Raikiri dice: … ^.^_

_Raikiri dice: que no_ _duermes…._

_Cherry-dark dice: obviamente…_

_Raikiri está escribiendo…._ Apareció tras su comentario más luego desapareció alzo una ceja mientras chasqueaba la lengua

_Cherry-dark dice: en serio nos conocemos?_

Pregunto nuevamente y lo mismo se repitió bufo acompañada de su inner

_Cherry-dark dice: si esperabas a alguien más….. lo siento…._

Escribió antes de cerrar la ventana, ya sentía algo de sueño eso y el mensaje que indicaba que flower sexy había iniciado sesión y dispuesta a evitar a su rubia mejor amiga/ rival épica se disponía a cerrar la sesión más nuevamente una ventana se abrió

"Demasiado tarde"….-pensaron tanto ura como omote ante la perspectiva de los comentarios insidiosos de su amiga rubia pero…

_Raikiri dice: aun sigues enojada por eso…._

Aún más extrañada contesto

_Cherry-dark dice: enojada de que…_

_Raikiri dice: hum…_

Apareció apenas y escribió y antes de poder hacer algo

_Raikiri dice: sakura eres tu quien me gusta no anko…_

Apareció en la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ahora entendía porque aquella foto tan extraña o porque ese Nick seguido de aquello apareció una nueva ventana

_Flower sexy dice: claro me dejas preocupada y pierdo de una noche con sai por saber de ti y estas muy tranquila conectada eh…._

Aturdida la peli rosa tecleo lo más rápido que pudo

_Cherry-dark dice: ahora no ino…._

_Cherry-dark dice: voy de salida…._

Y apenas envió el mensaje apareció en mayúsculas…

_Flower sexy: NI TE ATREVAS SAKURA HARUNO_

Suspiro derrotada escuchando las alertas de la otra ventana

_Cherry-dark dice: espera un poco_

Escribió antes de cambiar su estado por desconectada cerrar la otra ventana sin mirarla si quiera y luego ir a su perfil pensó unos segundos y cambio su fotografía de perfil por una gore y luego su Nick por otro MUY diferente y nada propio de ella pensó

Hime no yami pronuncio a medida que escribía y sonrió tétrica pues TODOS sabían de su doble personalidad y al ser esta la de inner y no la de ella misma nadie a excepción de ino le hablaba

_Hime no yami dice: podrías dejar de insultarme "cerda"…_

Contesto recalcando la palabra

_Flower sexy: podrías cambiar…. _

_Hime no yami: estoy mejor así _

Respondió asabiendas de que lo decía tanto por su Nick como por su estado

_Flower sexy: que….. m... i…. __e…. r….. d…. a… te pasa me tenías preocupada_

_Hime no yami: tu bien lo sabes_

Comento rememorando las horas pasadas en su memoria sin evitar sentirse mal

_Hime no yami: ino si me disculpas me voy a dormir tengo sueño_

_Flower sexy: para ya frente no seas CO- BAR-DE_

_Hime no yami: mi último ataque de valentía no es algo alentador para dejar de serlo_

_Flower sexy dice: FRENTE serás estúpida el espantapájaros ese empujo a la ZORRA contra el suelo apenas te saliste llorando donde COÑO estas_

_Hime no yami: que soy tan importante que me salieron a buscar_

Respondió ignorando lo demás y sintiéndose agradecida por no llevar a nadie o decirle el lugar exacto de su viejo apartamento

_Flower sexy: serás estúpida_

_Flower sexy: te mando algo PARA QUE LO VEAS entiendes_

Agrego luego antes de mandarle un hipervínculo con alguna otra pagina

_Hime no yami: cerda no estoy de humor_

_Flower sexy: que lo veas o en cuanto te encuentre te golpeo tan fuerte que le dolerá a tus ancestros_

Un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, sabia de primera fuente o por experiencia propia que las amenazas de su rubia amiga se hacían muy reales

_Hime no yami: vale, que quiero terminar el semestre…_

Contesto antes de pinchar el link y un video en la página de "su grupo" en Facebook apareció, tenía muchos comentarios pero no le dio importancia

_Hime no yami: un video es enserio ino_

Le dijo regresando a su MSG

_Flower sexy: que lo veas o ya sabes haruno_

Le reto la rubia por lo que regreso a la página de Facebook y le dio click al video

_/_

Las luces de colores que iluminaban a des tiempos el lugar y la fuerte música que se escuchaba fue sustituida luego por un foco blanco que iluminaba el centro de la pista seguido de varias risotadas y comentarios mal sonantes que sustituyeron la música y en el piso siendo el centro de atención se encontraba una muy poco cubierta peli violeta de grandes ojos que al parecer moría de la vergüenza pues estaba más roja que un tomate

Que sucede teme…- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para la peli rosa

Que a la ofrecida le dieron una lección naruto- contestaba una voz masculina diferente mientras una mano muy pálida se aparecía brevemente por un costado de la grabación

Tsk acerquémonos…- comento una tercera voz mientras la imagen se movía un tanto y luego pudieron apreciar mejor la escena

Como te atreves….-gritaba furiosa la mitarashi poniéndose de pie dispuesta a abofetear a un hombre de cabellera muy clara y brillante

Hum… decías algo…- comento el hombre dándole la espalda y esquivando el golpe

Esto no se queda así hatake- berreo la peli violeta agarrándolo por el hombro al tiempo que el nombrado se volvía

Claro que no…- mascullo con tinte sombrío el peli plateado antes de soltar el agarre de la mujer de forma exagerada- ahora no te atrevas a tocarme- le respondió con aparente tranquilidad

A mi ningún hombre me deja en ridículo…- le grito la mujer golpeándole el rostro con la palma extendida

O lo siento pensé que a una cualquiera se le trataba así- contesto con sardónica expresión el golpeado- además a mí no me gustaría jamás una cualquiera- agrego mientras la peli violeta abría la boca para refutar

Eres un…-comenzó la mujer más se calló ante una gélida mirada

Agradece que eres mujer después de todo y yo no le pego a las mujeres- agrego dándole la espalda y caminando de frente a la grabación

Naruto sabes donde esta sakura- se le escucho decir antes de que el video terminara

_/_

Sakura miraba el video una y otra vez impactada sin evitar una sonrisa boba en su rostro y claro no pudo evitar darle un me gusta a aquel video y luego con rapidez regreso a su MSG y cambio de estado y le contesto a su rubia amiga

_Hime no yami dice: ino gracias…._

Escribió sin importarle que su amiga estuviese o no conectada y luego se dedicó a buscar entre sus contactos conectados o no a raikiri pero no lo encontró se desilusionó un poco pero en un arranque de valentía comento lo que pensaba sin detenerse a meditarlo antes

_**3 ESPANTAPAJAROS… TE AMO 3**_

Escribió con rapidez antes de suspirar con pesadez inmediatamente observo como en la parte de debajo del inicio aparecían algunas cosas entre ellas una que llamo su atención

_Amante de los cerezos comento lo que estaba pensando…_

La curiosidad le pico e intento ver algo más, pues ese Nick nuevamente le era desconocido y a la vez había un algo que le parecía conocido pero una nueva ventana emergente se lo impido

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: yo también_ _sakura_

Sonrió sin saber porque y con el presentimiento de que sabía quién era y que por eso no había encontrado a raikiri

_Hime no yami dice: kakashi…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: yo!... _

_Hime no yami dice: eres exasperante…. Como esperas que te encuentre si cambias de Nick tan rápido como cambias las páginas de TU LIBRO_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: ya no estas enojada sakura-chan ^.^_

_Hime no yami dice: sabes que odio que me llamen asi.. =.=_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… segura de que eres sakura_

_Hime no yami dice: porque?_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… que sucedió con el… shanaro…_

Sakura sonrio sin poder evitarlo y contesto

_Hime no yami dice: no estoy "así"_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: entonces…_

_Hime no yami dice: me dejare el Nick por un tiempo…_

_Hime no yami dice: tengo que hacerlo por mi novio, para que lo respeten_

Contesto con simpleza ya sin tanta cobardía

_Amante de los cerezos dice: oh… _

_Amante de los cerezos dice: me gusta cuando estas así…_

_Hime no yami dice: así?..._

_Amante de los cerezos dice: más impulsiva pero hum… tan tú…_

_Hime no yami dice: …._

_Hime no yami dice: sin palabras…_

_Hime no yami dice: tan yo? _

_Amante de los cerezos dice: única, eres única sakura-chan… _

_Amante de los cerezos dice: y por eso me gustas_

_Hime no yami dice: irritable… bipolar… mmm rosa…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: valiente, hermosa e interesante…_

Sakura suspiro como boba nuevamente siendo imitada por inner y sonrio sintiéndose completamente enamorada

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… sabes eh querido preguntarte porque yo…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: porque no el uchiha…. Tan especial soy ^.^_

_Hime no yami dice: si…_

_Hime no yami dice: a pesar de ser pervertido, exasperante, de llegar siempre tarde_

_Hime no yami dice: me gustas por ser así exactamente_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: entonces sakura-chan me aceptas…_

_Hime no yami dice: que no lo dije ya… eres mi novio_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: si pero hum… en Facebook sakura…_

La ojijade parpadeo y regreso a la otra página social encontrado en las solicitudes el bello a su parecer mensaje de relación en dicha página del hatake pincho el mensaje y acepto sin mirar detenidamente y se dirigió a su perfil dándose cuenta de que en este decía "casada" volvió a suspirar y fue a editar su perfil dejando su nombre como

_Sakura haruno(de mi lobito)_

Y una notificación apareció la pincho solo porque si y sus ojos se abrieron

_Kakashi hatake ha publicado en tu muro…._

No continúo leyendo ya que lo que seguía le pareció solo imaginación suya pincho la notificación y… chillo de alegría

_Te amo 3_

Simples palabras pero viniendo del inexpresivo peli plata y actual novio le maravillo, le dio un like y se dirigió a su perfil

_3 3 3 también te amo… 3 3 3_

_Le escribió y noto un nuevo cambio esta vez en la página social_

_Kakashi hatake(de ura y omote )_

Sonriónuevamente no muchos aceptaban elhecho de ella se dijera con doble personalidad o le decían loca y por otro lado… también contaba el que recordaba que ella antes era sakura haruno (ura y omote) con una gran sonrisa e ignorando los comentarios de terceros regreso a su MSG

_Hime no yami dice: hey que falta ahora comenzar a vivir juntos…._

Pregunto medio en serio medio en broma

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… puede…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: no es mala idea… después de todo…_

_Hime no yami dice: oh… resultaste ser todo un lobo alfa jajaja_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: si…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… dime donde estas, te estuve buscando…_

_Hime no yami dice: en mi viejo depa…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: eres todo un misterio… hum… me dices…_

_Hime no yami dice: nadie sabe dónde queda y me gusta a veces perderme un rato…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: no te obligo…_

_Hime no yami dice: está bien… el antiguo condominio… la torre izquierda…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: en el antiguo distrito comercial?_

_Hime no yami dice: si…._

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… si estoy algo cerca entonces…. Hum… numero…_

_Hime no yami dice: etto departamento 216 penúltimo piso…_

_Hime no yami dice: al lado izquierdo del puente conector…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: hum… que curioso… hace poco me mude a la torre derecha…_

_Amate de los cerezos dice: al departamento 432…_

_Hime no yami dice: estas de broma verdad… cuándo?_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: arriendo económico y es acogedor hum… hace un mes o más…_

_Hime no yami dice: vengo seguido aquí… nunca te vi…_

_Amante de los cerezos dice: lógico torres distintas… aunque creo que comprendo por qué nunca pude saludar a mi vecina de enfrente…._

Laoji jade se levantó de inmediato y abrió la gran ventana corrediza saliendo de inmediato al balcón encontrandoa un muchacho peli plateado y sin polera sentado de espaldas a ella, se debatía entre llamarle o no pues conocía perfectamente esa cabellera y esa espalda fue entonces que el muchacho se puso de pie y girándose quedo frente a ella le sonrió dejando el portátil sobre el asiento que ocupaba y luego se acercó un tanto más a la baranda y movió su mano a forma de saludo ella pudo notar unligero sonrojo lo que la puso más nerviosa sintiendo su rostro arder pues el verle así tan solo con un pantalón holgado y con su rostro descubierto era algo inesperado y estaba segura que su situación a la vista de él era peor pues el camisón estilo babydoll negro de seda y encaje se abría un poco más debajo de sus pechos y agradecía el ser más baja y pensar que la baranda cubría desde su ombligo hacia abajo y por ende su ropa interior, aun así ya estaba sonriéndole antes de notarlo y le devolvió el saludo de forma kinésica y luego ambos se mantuvieron quietos tan solo mirándose…

Sakura estornudo por el frio y estar descalza no ayudaba entonces haciéndole señas rápidas con su mano se entró de nueva cuenta a su habitación dejando la venta y cortina abierta y tomo su computador

_Hime no yami dice: tengo sueño durmamos…_

Suspiro con algo de miedo ysintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle las venas

_Hime no yami dice: kakashi tengo frio…_

Escribió con rapidez antes de desconectar el modem y cerrar su portátil dejándolos con rapidez dentro de su velador, seguidamente se recostó en su cama mirando hacia la pared y con la vaga esperanza de que el peli plata siendo un "genio" comprendiese el mensaje y se mantuvo atenta en todo momento a cualquier sonido ansiosa por el toc- toc característico de su puerta al sonar sin embargo aquello nunca llego en su lugar escucho un extraño sonido seguido de calmados pasos en su balcón pensó en fingirse dormida al sentirse nuevamente llena de cobardía mientras escuchaba el característico sonido de su ventana al correrse seguido por el que emitía al cerrarse escuchando de nueva cuenta los acompasados pasos para después sentir un leve peso en la orilla de su cama y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la… su cobardía. Se voltio encontrándose con la imagen más maravillosa de todas, la misma de hacía unos momentos solamente que más definida y hermosa con algo de lentitud se acercó a su rostro y beso apasionadamente sus labios obteniendo respuesta e intensificando el contacto hasta quedar sin aliento

Kakashi… tengo frio…- susurro la última frase escrita antes una vez regreso a la normalidad

Hai…- escucho la respuesta en aquel varonil tono de voz observando cómo le sonría abiertamente mientras se acercaba a ella le hizo un espacio en la cama e inmediatamente sintió la calidez del otro cuerpo envolverla y la seguridad de un abrazo sonrió escuchando los latidos del oji negro cuando apoyo su cabeza

Kakashi… tengo sueño, durmamos…- comento tras inhalar largamente el aroma masculino mientras la tranquilidad que él le transmitía se llevaba sus miedos muy lejos

Hum…- escucho como respuesta sabiendo que era positiva al sentir los brazos en su espalda y cadera apretar su agarre y acercarla más al cuerpo masculino sintiendo luego como besaba sus cabellos

Oyasumi…- musito sonriendo antes de depositar un beso en el lado izquierdo del pecho masculino


End file.
